In recent years, a thin client system, in which client environments are concentrated on a server, has been receiving attention from the viewpoint of putting importance on security. The thin client system generates a client environment, configures a user and a terminal, which can connect to the client environment, and performs connection control for the user or the terminal. In this processing of the configuring and of the connection control, the client environment and the connection configuration between the user and the client environment, in addition to the user and an attribute attached to the user, have been separately managed, respectively. For this reason, man-hours for these control tasks are necessary. Meanwhile, the attribute includes a name of division, a charged work or the like. The client environment includes an operating system (OS: Operating System) to be used, an application (AP: APplication software) to be used or the like. The connection configuration between the client environment and the user includes association between the user and the client environment, indicating which user uses which client environment.
For example, when the division, to which the user belongs, is changed by a personnel transfer, the following tasks are necessary. That is, (a) the attribute attached to the user, such as the division, is changed. (b) The existing client environment is eliminated, and a new client environment is built. (c) The connection configuration between the user and the new client environment is changed. According to these, necessary tasks for an administrator increases.
Furthermore, when three items, i.e. information on the user, information on the client environment and information on configuration of a connection destination, are managed separately, a mismatch may occur among these three information items according to a human error by the administrator. According to this mismatch, the following problems might occur.
(1) When an appropriate client environment is not created, or when an appropriate connection destination is not configured, the user cannot connect to the client environment.
(2) The client environment, that is not used, may lead to a security hole.
(3) When the configured connection destination is not appropriate, an unauthorized user may connect to the client environment.
As a related art, Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171412 (patent document 1) discloses a virtual PC (Personal Computer) rental system.
In this related art, when a request for lending a virtual PC is inputted from the client terminal, an ID of the virtual PC and a name of the virtual PC are generated, and they are registered in a form being correlated with a user ID. When the user inputs the virtual PC name from a client terminal, by lending out a corresponding virtual PC environment, the virtual PC environment becomes available via a network. Software can also be lent out simultaneously along with a virtual PC environment, and thus the user can select freely a virtual PC environment to be used and software to be used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-003333 (patent document 2) discloses a client server system and a recording medium.
This related art discloses a client server system including: a server computer for managing an environment, in which data processing is performed for each user; and a client computer. In this client server system, when an environment for performing data processing in a client computer is configured, the server computer copies an environment for performing data processing for the user in the client computer of the user who has requested it.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-107851 (patent document 3) discloses a setup method for a client computer and a server client system.
In this related art, a company-specific application installer installs an application needed to be installed individually for each customer company to set a company-specific environment. The company-specific application installer is generated for each customer company in advance, and is stored in a memory unit. When a company-specific configuration script is carried out by a client computer, the company-specific application installer corresponding to the company, to which a user belongs, is carried out based on the identification information of the user using the client computer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242999 (patent document 4) discloses an application integrated management system.
In this related art, each record of an application policy DB (database) includes an ID for identifying a policy, a policy type which indicates a type such as convocation to an integrative system or withdrawal from an integrative system and an identifier of an application which should cooperate according to this policy type. This record further includes an ID for managing a policy, a withdrawal state and a block such as the name of an application which should withdraw. Meanwhile, among identifiers of applications which are required cooperation, an identifier that withdraws the integrative system when an application or an application set by the application has ended is defined as an application which should leave.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1996-161393 (patent document 5) discloses a transaction processing system.
In this related art, a file server manages a file shared by each client, and stores an entity of a file of organization structure information and destination information. The organization structure information is information, in which association among a post of the organization, the structure of the organization and a user is registered. The organization structure information on each of the client is a virtual file. The file entity of the organization structure information arranged on the file server is shared by a business management client and an operation execution client. As a result, matching is realized as one piece of organization structure information within an organization using the network.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171412
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-003333
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-107851
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242999
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1996-161393